The Studio Secretary Murder/Transcription Log
The Studio Secretary Murder CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: Of course we will look into it... yes, I'm aware that it's an election year... keep a hold of your hat, Counselor. Now is not the time to lose your nerve. CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: It would appear that someone has hocked a rose gold wedding ring and matching engagement ring. Sound familiar? COLE PHELPS: Deidre Moller. CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: Press the pawnbroker and see what you can find out. The address is 348 South Main Street. The Moller case goes before the Grand Jury next week and the DA does not want any egg on his face. CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: And then get out to the railroad depot on Santa Fe Avenue. We have another poor unfortunate, found this morning beside a railroad line. Forty year old white woman. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Right, Skipper. ---------------------------------------------- NEW LOCATION: Pawnbroker ---------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- NEW LOCATION: Railyard ---------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- NEW PERSON OF INTEREST: Murder Victim ---------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- NEW CLUE: Pawned rings ---------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- NEW OBJECTIVE: Investigate Globe Loan & Jewelry ---------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- NEW OBJECTIVE: Investigate Railyard Crime Scene ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: Another body and Deirdre Moller's ring - the Emperor may soon have to come to terms with the fact that he's wearing no clothes. RUSTY GALLOWAY: When exactly did you get that book of riddles shoved up your ass, Phelps? Is that what your old man paid college tuition for? COLE PHELPS: You've got t admit this is looking odd. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Anyone could pawn a ring. COLE PHELPS: But if you take it along with all of the other indicators... RUSTY GALLOWAY: Cole, Hugo Moller was identified by the school's groundskeeper, he's our guy. COLE PHELPS: Witnesses have fingered the wrong guy before. RUSTY GALLOWAY: He ran, for God's sakes. COLE PHELPS: And he always maintained he was set up. DAVID BREMNER How can I help you, boys? COLE PHELPS: Detectives Phelps and Galloway, LAPD. You have a rose gold wedding and engagement ring? DAVID BREMNER: David Bremner. Am I going to get something for this pledge? I gave that bum money, and now you guys are going to leave me short. RUSTY GALLOWAY: How much did you give him? DAVID BREMNER: Fifty bucks. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Try another number. DAVID BREMNER: Twenty? RUSTY GALLOWAY: Try ten. And feel lucky you're getting it. DAVID BREMNER: I have the rings right here. COLE PHELPS: What's this mark here? DAVID BREMNER: Maker's mark. Usually tracable. That one came from Hartfield's Jewelry down on Broadway. COLE PHELPS: Thanks for the tip. COLE PHELPS: Does this mark mean anything? DAVID BREMNER: Hallmark. Gives you an idea of the quality. COLE PHELPS: What have you got on the guy who brought these in? DAVID BREMNER: Goes by the name of Percy B Shelley. Gave an address - 15 Poland Street, London. Tulare County. COLE PHELPS: Can you give us a description of the man who pawned these rings? DAVID BREMNER: Not sure. Medium height, medium build... dark hair, I think. Sorry. He just had one of those forgettable faces. COLE PHELPS: We'll be in touch, Mr Bremner. COLE PHELPS: We have a problem. RUSTY GALLOWAY: We could have the local troopers check out the Tulare County address. COLE PHELPS: The address is bogus. The perp is having fun with us. The guy who has been sending the Dahlia letters is also the guy who pawned these rings. RUSTY GALLOWAY: How do you figure that one? COLE PHELPS: Percy Bysshe Shelley wrote the poem that came with the Dahlia letter. If the Dahlia letters are genuine, then the man who killed Elizabeth Short may have also killed Deidre Moller. RUSTY GALLOWAY: And how do we prove that, Phelps? The Skipper ain't gonna like this one bit. COLE PHELPS: We're going to have to rely on this guy tripping up on his own vanity. OFFICER HERB WALWICK: You boys ready? Follow me. RUSTY GALLOWAY: We should keep this development with the rings under our hat until we speak with the Captain. COLE PHELPS: We're all on the same team, Rusty. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Chain of command, Phelps. The Skipper will decide who needs to know. You got it? COLE PHELPS: I get it, Rusty. I just don't like it. COLE PHELPS: Hart, isn't it? OFFICER CLYDE HART Yeah - I look after all the rail depots. COLE PHELPS: What have you got? OFFICER CLYDE HART: The negro, Nelson Gaines, called it in. I came down here to make sure him and the other guy, Jamison, stuck around. COLE PHELPS: Jamison found the body? ---------------------------------------------- NEW PERSON OF INTEREST: Nelson Gaines ---------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- NEW PERSON OF INTEREST: 'Jamison' ---------------------------------------------- OFFICER CLYDE HART: Something like that. Guy makes me sick. COLE PHELPS: We'll talk to the coroner. Keep an eye on both of them. COLE PHELPS: Detectives Phelps and Galloway, Homicide. Can you tell me exactly what happened? NELSON GAINES: We were shunting cars over to the main line when K saw this man here lying on top of this woman. The woman wasn't moving and seemed to be in a bad way. COLE PHELPS: What time was this? NELSON GAINES: About seven thirty this morning, sir. COLE PHELPS: Thanks for your help. Have you given Patrolman Hart your details? NELSON GAINES: I have, sir. COLE PHELPS: Thank you. You can go now. COLE PHELPS: What have we got here: CORONER MALCOLM CARRUTHERS: White female. Approximately forty years of age. Lipstick smudges on the face but no writing, at least nothing legible. Blunt force trauma to the temple, nose and eye regions. Ligature marks point to the probable cause of death being strangulation. COLE PHELPS: Any idea of the time of death? CORONER MALCOLM CARRUTHERS: From her temperature, after midnight would be my guess. ---------------------------------------------- NEW CLUE: Missing ring ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: Another missing ring? CORONER MALCOLM CARRUTHERS: Certainly seems I've been swabbing a lot of bare fingers recently. COLE PHELPS: The smell? CORONER MALCOLM CARRUTHERS: Very good. There is the usual evacuation smell, but it appears she's been living rough for quite some time. COLE PHELPS: Very strong smell of alcohol. CORONER MALCOLM CARRUTHERS: The autopsy will tell, but I would assume that she was inebriated. ---------------------------------------------- NEW CLUE: Vagrancy ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: Can you be more exact about the time of death? CORONER MALCOLM CARRUTHERS: No later than 2am. The state the body was in, a one of two hour window is the best I can do. ---------------------------------------------- NEW CLUE: Time of death ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: Blood splatter on the carriage. She must have been struck while standing up. ---------------------------------------------- NEW OBJECTIVE: Trace Address of Levine's Liquor ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: This is a chit for personal items, not booze. It's an angle worth investigating. ---------------------------------------------- NEW OBJECTIVE: Investigate Mensch's Bar ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: Maybe someone at Mensch's will remember her. ---------------------------------------------- NEW CLUE: Handbag ---------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- NEW CLUE: Movie lot job ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: We could go over to the lot and see what they know about her. RUSTY GALLOWAY: That's going to be difficult, Cole. The Keystone Studio lot closed back in '41. ---------------------------------------------- NEW CLUE: Upper half of torn letter ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: Someone was trying to get her to come home. COLE PHELPS: Detective Phelps. LAPD Homicide. JOHN FERDINAND JAMISON: John Ferdinand Jamison. COLE PHELPS: We need you to answer some questions, John. JOHN FERDINAND JAMISON: If you don't mind, I prefer Ferdinand. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Don't push your luck, knucklehead. COLE PHELPS: What were you doing to the body, Ferdinand? JOHN FERDINAND JAMISON: Are you sure you won't be upset? COLE PHELPS: Try me, Ferdinand. JOHN FERDINAND JAMISON: I was kissing her... JOHN FERDINAND JAMISON: It's not against the law! There's no law against it. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Shut up and take your beating like a man. COLE PHELPS: Turn out your pockets, Ferdinand. ---------------------------------------------- NEW CLUE: Lipstick ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: Classic Carmine. COLE PHELPS: Is this yours, Ferdinand? JOHN FERDINAND JAMISON: No. I found it near her purse. I thought she could use some lipstick. COLE PHELPS: Rusty, stop. Don't hit him. COLE PHELPS: You went through her purse? JOHN FERDINAND JAMISON: It wasn't like she needed it. I took a look. COLE PHELPS: Did you take any money? JOHN FERDINAND JAMISON: Wasn't any to take. I found her lipstick and her matchbook over on the mat. Not much else. COLE PHELPS: You found the body? JOHN FERDINAND JAMISON: Yes, I did. I work here. I was coming off shift and headed home. COLE PHELPS: Why didn't you report the body, Jamison? Do you know how this is going to look to a jury? JOHN FERDINAND JAMISON: A jury? What gives? I could tell that she was dead. I came through here about midnight last night, she wasn't here then. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Let me belt him again. COLE PHELPS: You're under arrest, Jamison. We'll see how this plays out. Until then, you can think a little on how you'd like to be treated if you were found dead. JOHN FERDINAND JAMISON: I'm telling you it's not illegal! Me and some friends of mine... RUSTY GALLOWAY: Clyde, can you get this sack of shit into a cell? I'll deal with him later. OFFICER CLYDE HART: Sure, Rusty. COLE PHELPS: What are you thinking, Ray? TECH SERVICES RAY PINKER: The city keeps tossing us dead bodies. We're just running to catch up. COLE PHELPS: Cole Phelps. Badge twelve-forty-seven. DISPATCH: How can I help, Detective? COLE PHELPS: I need an address on Levine's Liquor. Closest store to the Santa Fe Avenue railyard, if possible. DISPATCH: Just a moment, Detective... closest store would be the one at 939 South Hope Street. ---------------------------------------------- NEW LOCATION: Levine's Liquor Store ---------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- NEW OBJECTIVE: Investigate Levine's Liquor Store ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: Thanks. RUSTY GALLOWAY: You hear that those goddamn Chinese want to sell the relief food that we're sending them? COLE PHELPS: Yeah, yeah, I read about that. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Those people are starving. They can't do that. COLE PHELPS: They want to sell the food to fund the civil war against the communists. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Really? I guess that's okay then. COLE PHELPS: Armies can't fight without food. You can spend all your money on weapons but you still have to have the will to fight. Unfortunately, the Reds will win in China. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Watch your mouth? Do you know what you're saying? COLE PHELPS: The people of this country overthrew a king. Do you think the Chinese will balk at an Emperor if they are starving? ROBBINS What can I do for you? COLE PHELPS: LAPD. Phelps and Galloway. We're making inquiries into the murder of Evelyn Summers. ROBBINS: Evelyn... she's dead? COLE PHELPS: You knew Evelyn Summers, Mr...? ROBBINS: Robbins. Yes, I knew Evelyn. I was a good friend of her ex-husband. She kept some of her stuff here. COLE PHELPS: Can you show us, please? ROBBINS: Sure. Come this way. RUSTY GALLOWAY: You got some fine stock here, Mr Robbins. You let us take some for the road, this case might get solved a lot quicker. COLE PHELPS: He's joking, Mr Robbins. ROBBINS: She kept a bed here, but I probably shouldn't have let her. An alcoholic in a liquor store - that was never gonna work out, was it? COLE PHELPS: We'll take a look around. COLE PHELPS: When exactly did Evelyn work in the pictures? ROBBINS: A few years ago. She worked in legal copyrights for music. COLE PHELPS: I'm guessing Evelyn hadn't held down a job for quite some time before she was killed. COLE PHELPS: Rawling's Bowling Alley. Maybe Evelyn did something other than drink in her spare time. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Rawlings. I know that place. Corner of Ninth and Grand. A lot of cops bowl there on Tuesday nights. ---------------------------------------------- NEW OBJECTIVE: Investigate Rawling's Bowling Alley ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: She wasn't always such a loner. ---------------------------------------------- NEW CLUE: Book ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: Evelyn was reading Aristotle? ROBBINS: Evelyn wasn't stupid. The only stupid thing about her was her need to drink. ---------------------------------------------- NEW PERSON OF INTEREST: Grosvenor McCaffrey ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: And she was borrowing books from Grosvenor McCaffrey. COLE PHELPS: We're trying to account for Evelyn's movements yesterday. ROBBINS: She came by in the morning. COLE PHELPS: A social visit, to pick up some of her things? ROBBINS: She had a couple of bucks and bought a quart of rye. COLE PHELPS: Any idea where the money came from? ROBBINS: She didn't mention it. But she did say the booze was a present for a boy. She said they had been fighting and she had to make up for it. ---------------------------------------------- NEW CLUE: Liquor purchase ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: Were you and Evelyn close, Mr Robbins? ROBBINS: Not many people will be sad she's gone. I'll be one of the few. COLE PHELPS: We got the impression that Evelyn had been sleeping rough of late. ROBBINS: It became difficult for me to have her staying here. Her mother was trying to get her back on the straight and narrow. She's old now. And, to be honest, you have to have a good reason to want to get back on. COLE PHELPS: Do you know a friend of Evelyn's by the name of McCaffrey? ROBBINS: Not personally. COLE PHELPS: We're struggling for leads, Robbins. Did she know McCaffrey? ROBBINS: She idolized him. From what I gather the feeling was far from mutual. He seems to peddle a revolutionary stance - fixing the ills of society. You could see how it would appeal to down and outs like Evelyn. COLE PHELPS: Thanks for your help, Mr Robbins. ROBBINS: No problem. Hey - I'd like to make arrangements for the funeral. You think I could get in touch with Evelyn's mother? COLE PHELPS: Put in a call to the Watch Commander at Central Station, Mr Robbins. He'll be trying to reach the next of kin. ROBBINS: Thanks. Get the guy, huh? Evelyn never hurt anybody. WALTER MENSCH: Drink, fellas? COLE PHELPS: Phelps, Galloway. Homicide. We need to ask you some questions concerning Evelyn Summers. WALTER MENSCH: I'm Walter Mensch. Evelyn Summers? What is it now? COLE PHELPS: You knew Evelyn? WALTER MENSCH: As well as I wanted to know Evelyn. She's a pain in the ass. Always coming in here, cadging drinks. Never had any money. She was in just a couple of nights ago. COLE PHELPS: Did she ever tell you where she was staying? WALTER MENSCH: I don't know. I think she was living rough. She had that kind of shtunk about her. COLE PHELPS: Who did she drink with? WALTER MENSCH: A bunch of these guys. Ask around. COLE PHELPS: You a friend of Evelyn Summers? BAR PATRON: Who's asking? COLE PHELPS: Very cute. You know who's asking. BAR PATRON: I know my rights. RUSTY GALLOWAY: You don't have any. Answer the question. BAR PATRON: Evelyn mooches for dirnks. I don't have any time for that.p COLE PHELPS: Was that so hard? BAR PATRON: Keep riding me, copper. COLE PHELPS: What's your name? GROSVENOR MCCAFFREY: Grosvenor McCaffrey. COLE PHELPS: Mind if I ask you some questions, Mr McCaffrey? GROSVENOR MCCAFFREY: I'm just a starving writer, Detective. What do you want to ask about? COLE PHELPS: Evelyn Summers. And why she was found beaten and strangled in the rail depot on Santa Fe. GROSVENOR MCCAFFREY: Okay, I see your point. COLE PHELPS: How well did you know her? GROSVENOR MCCAFFREY: I can't say that I knew her. It was more like I was aware of her. COLE PHELPS: Do you have a criminal record, Mr McCaffrey? GROSVENOR MCCAFFREY: Nothing serious. I've had a few skirmishes. COLE PHELPS: Do you want me to save some time, or do you want me to look up your file? GROSVENOR MCCAFFREY: Industrial disputes, strikes. Worker's rights. That kind of thing. RUSTY GALLOWAY: A regular fifth columnist. Nice to meet you, Comrade. COLE PHELPS: You say you barely knew Evelyn? GROSVENOR MCCAFFREY: Yes, that is correct. COLE PHELPS: You're lying, McCaffrey. You look down your nose at Evelyn but you knew her, and you have some idea of what happened. GROSVENOR MCCAFFREY: I hope you're holding aces. I'm telling you again, I barely knew the woman. COLE PHELPS: Why would you lend her your book on Metaphysics if you only knew her in passing? It was more than that. A Renaissance man like yourself, lending his books to his acolytes. GROSVENOR MCCAFFREY: She hounded me about that goddamn book. And then she lifts it from my apartment and lies to me face that she didn't take it. As if she could even comprehend any of it. I saw her go into a hotel with Tiernan last night. They had booze in a paper bag. He's your man. ---------------------------------------------- NEW CLUE: Victim last seen ---------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- NEW PERSON OF INTEREST: Tiernan (?) ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: Thank you for the information, Mr McCaffrey. DISPATCH: Car 11K. Car 11 King, KGPL. RUSTY GALLOWAY: 11 King. DISPATCH: A message from Captain Donelly. Return to Central. Code Two. ---------------------------------------------- NEW LOCATION: Central Police Station ---------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- NEW OBJECTIVE: Return to Central Station ---------------------------------------------- RUSTY GALLOWAY: Let's not keep the man waiting, Phelps. WATCH COMMANDER MEL FLEISCHER: The Captain is downstairs with Ray Pinker and Carruthers. COLE PHELPS: What's this about, Captain? CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: Ray and Mal have some concerns over the Henry and Moller cases, which I don't want aired outside of this room. RUSTY GALLOWAY: The evidence is solid, Captain... CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: I agree, Rusty. It's just that corpses keep piling up. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Copycats. CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: I've been banging the same drum. But the notes and the lipstick messages... CORONER MALCOLM CARRUTHERS: Evelyn Summsers. Cartel Classic Carmine. Each woman, same brand, same color. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Theresa Taraldsen didn't have a lipstick message. CORONER MALCOLM CARRUTHERS: Technically you're right, Rusty. She didn't have any lipstick, but she did have a message. We found it beneath her dress, scraped with a sharp stick. COLE PHELPS: What did it say? TECH SERVICES RAY PINKER: You sure you want to know? COLE PHELPS: Ray? CORONER MALCOLM CARRUTHERS: As far as we can be sure it said 'Cunt BD'. RUSTY GALLOWAY: That's one way of looking at it. COLE PHELPS: Looking at what? RUSTY GALLOWAY: Cunt is all about access, Phelps. You're married. Yours is mortgaged. Some of us like to pay by installments. This guy doesn't like to pay at all. COLE PHELPS: Why are you so angry, Mal? CORONER MALCOLM CARRUTHERS: Because I just had to fire one of my assistants. He's a friend of Jamison's. God knows what he might have been up to. COLE PHELPS: Captain, we have good leads in the Summers case. But it's up to you to decide how we proceed. CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: Keep this under your hat for now and follow up on Evelyn Summers. I want daily reports. RUSTY GALLOWAY: We got our orders. Back to the Summers case. Get an address for McCaffrey - he'll have blown the bar. I'll meet you outside. ---------------------------------------------- NEW LOCATION: McCaffrey's Apartment (?) ---------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- NEW OBJECTIVE: Trace Address on Grosvenor McCaffrey ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: Operator, give me dispatch. DISPATCH: Putting you through now. COLE PHELPS: Phelps. Badge twelve-forty-seven. DISPATCH: How can I help, Detective? COLE PHELPS: I need an address for a Grosvenor McCaffrey. DISPATCH: Grosvenor McCaffrey... apartment six, 126 Yale Street, between Ord and Alpine. ---------------------------------------------- NEW LOCATION: McCaffrey's Apartment ---------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- NEW OBJECTIVE: Investigate McCaffrey's Apartment ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: Thanks for your help. COLE PHELPS: Let me pose a question. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Depends. What's it got to do with? COLE PHELPS: Morals. COLE PHELPS: Would it bother you to put the wrong person away? RUSTY GALLOWAY: Depends. COLE PHELPS: On what? RUSTY GALLOWAY: On whether anyone except the poor son of a bitch in the slammer ever found out. COLE PHELPS: McCaffrey's in apartment six. COLE PHELPS: Doesn't look like anybody's home. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Terrible shame. Means there's nobody to let us in. You want to do the honors, Phelps? ---------------------------------------------- CLUE UPDATED: Upper half of torn letter ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: Torn from the letter we found beside the body. At the very least, I'd say it ties McCaffrey to the scene. ---------------------------------------------- NEW CLUE: Tire iron ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: He said he was at home, he said he didn't know her, and we have the book. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Let's see Carruthers argue his way out of is one. ELINOR HOPKIN: Is that you, Grosvenor? ELINOR HOPKIN: Who are you guys? What are you doing in here? COLE PHELPS: We're from the LAPD, ma'am. Do you know where we might find McCaffrey? ELINOR HOPKIN: I'm his neighbor. Is he in trouble? RUSTY GALLOWAY: Look, lady - we need to find him and in a hurry. Are you going to give me trouble? ELINOR HOPKIN: He has a pigeon coop up on the roof. He spends his mornings up there when he's been drinking. COLE PHELPS: How do we get up there? ELINOR HOPKIN: Down the hall and up the stairs. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Drunk and in command of a carrier pigeon. Surely we can write him up for that, a citation at least. COLE PHELPS: Grosvenor McCaffrey! RUSTY GALLOWAY: Do not lose that son of a bitch! I'll go get our wheels. FLORENCE JENKINS: Hello, Rusty. Two on your usual lane? COLE PHELPS: I'm Detective Phelps. Homicide. FLORENCE JENKINS: You must be new. What's your shoe size? COLE PHELPS: We're conducting an investigation, ma'am. Do you know the name Evelyn Summers? FLORENCE JENKINS: Sounds like I should. Maybe it could be Jimmy's friend. COLE PHELPS: Jimmy? FLORENCE JENKINS: James Tiernan. He's a pin setter. One day he introduced me to a lady after work. It stuck in my mind because she was much older. Too old for him. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Where can we find Jimmy, Florence? FLORENCE JENKINS: He'll be hopping around the lanes towards the back. COLE PHELPS: Thanks, ma'am. COLE PHELPS: Let's go get him. COLE PHELPS: Tiernan? LAPD! RUSTY GALLOWAY: What're you waiting for? Get after him! COLE PHELPS: We might go faster if we weren't carrying the extra weight! COLE PHELPS: These are flashy cars to be parked outside a bowling alley. RUSTY GALLOWAY: The lanes attract a fast living individual with money to burn, Cole. COLE PHELPS: Or a middle-aged individual with a need to feel virile. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Another runner. Well at least we've got a suspect. COLE PHELPS: Why do they always run? I'm sure we've got the wrong person in more than one of these homicide cases but they always seem to lam it. RUSTY GALLOWAY: You know, your theories are not airtight by any means, Phelps. COLE PHELPS: If this isn't the killer, we can at least get him for reckless endangerment. RUSTY GALLOWAY: That's unless he runs into a wall and saves us all the trouble. RUSTY GALLOWAY: He's going through the square. COLE PHELPS: I hope the people see him in time to get out of the way. COLE PHELPS: What if they run because someone's setting them up? Because they feel like the deck is stacked against them. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Don't make up ridiculous stories for them, detective. Leave that to the perp's imagination. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Wooah! Looks like we're going into the tunnels! COLE PHELPS: Goddamn it, he'll kill himself! RUSTY GALLOWAY: It's alright, as long as he don't kill us I'm OK with it. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Don't catch that train, Phelps. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Comin' right at us! RUSTY GALLOWAY: And that is the end of that. It's about fucking time. RUSTY GALLOWAY: We need to get Downtown and wrap this thing up. It's gotta be McCaffrey... unless Tiernan set him up. You don't think that asshole Jamison could have done it, do you? Whoever did it, at least it wasn't that Dahlia fuck. COLE PHELPS: How do you know that McCaffrey didn't do the Dahlia? RUSTY GALLOWAY: We have a list of over 200 suspects. His name was never on it. COLE PHELPS: If you think the list is exhaustive, Phelps, who am I to argue? RUSTY GALLOWAY: Listen, let's just work the case at hand, shall we? Then we came sit down and put all the puzzle pieces together at a later date. COLE PHELPS: I'll hold you to that. CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: You sure you can make it stick with one of these suspects, gentlemen? COLE PHELPS: It's either McCaffrey or Tiernan, sir. I think Jamison is an aberration. CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: Alright. I'll deal with that degraded lunatic myself. CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: He's got some fearful retribution coming. CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: Tiernan is in One, McCaffrey is in Two. I want a confession from one of them. CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: Don't fail me, young Phelps. COLE PHELPS: Why did you run, Tiernan? JAMES TIERNAN: I was the last one to see Evelyn that night. I knew you would think it was me. COLE PHELPS: Can you describe your relationship with Evelyn? JAMES TIERNAN: I barely knew Evelyn. COLE PHELPS: Keep lying to me and I'll have you charged and in front of a Grand Jury before your feet touch the ground. JAMES TIERNAN: How can you possibly prove Evelyn and I were more than friends? COLE PHELPS: McCaffrey gave you up, Tiernan. He says he saw you go into your hotel with Evelyn. JAMES TIERNAN: I met Evelyn at the Public Library. We would read for a while and then go for a drink. Last night we went back to my hotel room and had some more to drink. I must have passed out. I woke up and she was gone. COLE PHELPS: What time was this? JAMES TIERNAN: Around midnight. Maybe later. COLE PHELPS: And there's no one who can confirm this? JAMES TIERNAN: No. There isn't. I knew you wouldn't believe me. COLE PHELPS: Aristotle's Metaphysics. The book that belonged to McCaffrey. JAMES TIERNAN: McCaffrey saw her looking at it once and laughed in her face. COLE PHELPS: And you're saying Evelyn stole it? JAMES TIERNAN: She wanted something of his. COLE PHELPS: We either hang this on you or McCaffrey. You better give us something. JAMES TIERNAN: McCaffrey's been in trouble with the law before. He always makes out it was some kind of labor dispute, but I'm not so sure. COLE PHELPS: You and Evelyn were drinking together last night, and she had no other place to stay. JAMES TIERNAN: I don't know what happened last night. I don't remember. COLE PHELPS: You're lying, Tiernan. You'd been fighting with her. You fought, and... JAMES TIERNAN: I'm not lying. She got up and left. That was it. COLE PHELPS: She left but she came back to you. She bought you a quart of whiskey to make it up to you. She told the liquor store owner. You're in deep trouble, buddy. JAMES TIERNAN: She said she loved me, that she wanted to care for me. But she would never stop talking about McCaffrey. McCaffrey was a writer, McCaffrey was a hero, McCaffrey cared for the little guy... COLE PHELPS: Did you kill her, Tiernan? JAMES TIERNAN: I might as well have. I kicked her out. She had nowhere to go. COLE PHELPS: Do you own a car, Tiernan? JAMES TIERNAN: No, I don't. COLE PHELPS: Have access to a lug wrench? JAMES TIERNAN: We use a lot of them. To clear jams in the pin setting machines. COLE PHELPS: Coroner's report says that Evelyn was killed with a wrench. I think you fid it and then planted the evidence at McCaffrey's apartment for us to find. JAMES TIERNAN: We went to his apartment. McCaffrey was up on the roof. Evelyn stole the book. McCaffrey went crazy when he found out. He said... he said he would put her out of her misery. He can be very cruel. ---------------------------------------------- NEW CLUE: Tiernan's accusation ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: Evelyn was missing a ring from her right hand. JAMES TIERNAN: That's strange. She always wore it. A big black circular disc with a white E in the middle. It was made from an old typewriter key. A present from the prop department at her old movie studio. COLE PHELPS: We're going to talk to McCaffrey. You need to think about what you've told us, Tiernan. You're not in the clear. COLE PHELPS: You ready to answer some questions? GROSVENOR MCCAFFREY: You think I have all the answers? COLE PHELPS: People who run from the police usually have something to hide. GROSVENOR MCCAFFREY: Touché, Detective. Let's see where this takes us. COLE PHELPS: Evelyn died sometime around midnight. Remind me - where were you? GROSVENOR MCCAFFREY: I was at home, writing. I'm working on a manuscript. COLE PHELPS: You're lying, McCaffrey. You were out at the railyard. GROSVENOR MCCAFFREY: And what do you have that proves I was there? COLE PHELPS: How about half of Augusta Summers' last correspondence with her daughter? GROSVENOR MCCAFFREY: What are you talking about? COLE PHELPS: After you were done beating Evelyn, you searched her and found her mother's letter. That old lady's anguish amused you. GROSVENOR MCCAFFREY: I know nothing about a letter or Evelyn's goddamn mother. COLE PHELPS: So what was it doing on your writing desk? GROSVENOR MCCAFFREY: I don't know, but if I didn't put it there, somebody else did. Try exercising your powers of deduction on that. COLE PHELPS: We found the lug wrench that Evelyn was battered with in your apartment. And the note from her mother, and your bloodstained clothing. We have you cold, McCaffrey. GROSVENOR MCCAFFREY: You think if I could be bothered to murder Evelyn Summers, I would be stupid enough to leave the evidence in my apartment? COLE PHELPS: I don't believe you, Grosvenor. The evidence says that you killed her. GROSVENOR MCCAFFREY: You can prove that I wanted to kill Evelyn? COLE PHELPS: Tiernan is prepared to testify that you threatened Evelyn's life in his presence. GROSVENOR MCCAFFREY: Self preservation. That's understandable. Okay, I'll level with you. Tiernan killed Evelyn. He came to me for help. I listened to him and he explained why he did it. ---------------------------------------------- NEW CLUE: McCaffrey's accusation ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: Tiernan went to you for help. You expect me to buy that? GROSVENOR MCCAFFREY: That's how it went down. I told him he made a terrible mistake, but he would be throwing his life away if he went to the cops. I took his things and told him I would dispose of them. RUSTY GALLOWAY: But you didn't. GROSVENOR MCCAFFREY: Speak to Tiernan. He'll give it up. JAMES TIERNAN: You've spoken to McCaffrey? I can go? It's all been cleared up? COLE PHELPS: Not quite. We have one more question we need to ask, James. Then I think we will be done. JAMES TIERNAN: Sure, go ahead. COLE PHELPS: So Evelyn passed out and you walked out. What happened next? JAMES TIERNAN: I woke up in the morning. Very hung over. I thought Evelyn would have come back... COLE PHELPS: I know you're lying, James. You went out looking for her. Tell me what really happened. JAMES TIERNAN: I don't know what you're talking about. How can you say I wasn't in that hotel room. COLE PHELPS: You wound up at McCaffrey's. You were still incredibly drunk. You passed out on his floor. It's time to tell me what really happened. JAMES TIERNAN: McCaffrey woke me up the next morning. He showed me the lug wrench, and the letter and the box. And... he said that I came in with them last night. He said that I killed Evelyn... and that it was all over the radio, and that he would protect me. And I don't know, Detective, for the life of me I can't remember a goddamn thing. I was angry with her, really angry, I could have done it. Was it me? COLE PHELPS: Operator, give me dispatch. DISPATCH: Putting you through now. COLE PHELPS: Phelps. Badge twelve-forty-seven. DISPTACH: How can I help, Detective? COLE PHELPS: I need the jacket on a Grosvenor McCaffrey. DISPATCH: Just a moment, Detective... McCaffrey was formerly under surveillance by the Red Squad. Convictions for petty theft. Dishonorable discharge from the Army during training at Syracuse - assault on a local woman. Says he almost beat the woman to death. ---------------------------------------------- NEW CLUE: McCaffrey's criminal record ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: Thanks. COLE PHELPS: You were in the war? GROSVENOR MCCAFFREY: Yes I was. Seeing the things that I saw... it changes a man. I came back here determined to change things. All I wanted was a pen and an opportunity to speak out. COLE PHELPS: You told us before that you had only minor run-ins with the police. You didn't mention petty theft. GROSVENOR MCCAFFREY: I've never been in trouble for violence. That's the salient point here, isn't it? COLE PHELPS: You're lying, McCaffrey. You have a history of violence towards women. GROSVENOR MCCAFFREY: How do you turn a couple of parking tickets and a petty theft misdemeanor into an assault charge? COLE PHELPS: We know all about you and your dishonorable discharge - beating some poor women near to death in Syracuse. You've never been in combat, McCaffrey. Your whole life is a fraud. GROSVENOR MCCAFFREY: she was a goddamn peasant whore. She tried to steal from my wallet. I could have fought for tis country. I could have... RUSTY GALLOWAY: You beat her because she stole from you. Because she tried to outsmart you... GROSVENOR MCCAFFREY: The ignorant audacity of the bitch. What is a man supposed to do? Sit there and take it? How is a man supposed to call himself a man... COLE PHELPS: And Evelyn Summers, a poor drunken nobody, stole your book... GROSVENOR MCCAFFREY: And she got what was coming to her. COLE PHELPS: Grosvenor McCaffrey, I'm charging you with the murder of Evelyn Summers. She was a sad lady who never hurt anyone except herself. I hope God finds a way to forgive you. CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: Congratulations, boys, you've bagged a fine catch. Another Red to boot. Grand. Now, I want you to put this business about a repeat offender out of your mind. This McCaffrey creature shows no remorse and neither will the Grand Jury. You would have to walk a long mile to find a better candidate for an unmarked plot in the prison graveyard. Category:Dialogue